Thundercats: Age of Strife
by The Raven's Last Flight
Summary: The doom of Third Earth looms ever nearer and the race has begun as the Thundercats sought to thwart Mumm-Ra once and for all. Little did they know that to safeguard the future, the answers lay in the past. In a dark time prior to the creation of the stones and the origin of Mumm-Ra himself. Season 2 attempt with a 'dash' of X-over. Contains a few ships: T/C, L/C, L/P, L/P, T/OC.


Hello everyone! Raven here on my take on the 2011 TCats Season 2. I've had this stuck in my head for a good long while and I felt like this series should've continued. It had a lot going for it and a lot that didn't but it was a good reboot overall. So now, I finally got up my lazy bum and finished the first chapter! Like the summary says, this is going to be a crossover of sorts but it wouldn't be noticeable until later on. I urge anyone interested to give it a try, see how it pans out, and hopefully it fits your liking. Also, all feedbacks are much appreciated. Read on!

* * *

 **Aftermath**

"Are you completely sure about this? Not a single one at all?"

"I vouch my life for it, Lord Lion-O." Came the Ravenman captain's immediate reply. "All wing groups have combed the canyon and reported no signs of the invaders on the ground or air."

"It's a full rout then." Tygra voiced with finality. "You'd think Mumm-Ra would be prepared more."

Like the rest of the adult Thundercats and animal leaders, he stood in the crowded command center or what was left of it since Avista's harsh landing. All eyes were focused on the green holographic image of the desert terrain displayed before them in detail with the once floating city's current location registering with a constant blip. Apart from that, not much of the command center survived the descent and the siege prior. A few Berbils and Avistan tech owls were working in the background as the group met. Each team worked in pairs taking preliminary surveys of the ruined equipment and determining what could be salvaged.

"Mumm-Ra already got what he came for betting we'd all die when the city crashes. He'll be back." Lion-O's jaw tightened barely repressing his restlessness from recent events. As much as he wanted to engage the dark lord again however, he knew all too well that they were in no shape to fight. Yet.

As for Pumyra...

"Until then, we have to dig in." Panthro's bulky cybernetic arm reached out to trace a large section of the map around Avista unintentionally bringing Lion-O's thoughts back to the matter at hand. "While up there, landing was just one thing I've been working on. Where to land is the other. The city now lay in the middle of this canyon right...here."

"That was risky Panthro but I guess this is better than out in the open desert."

Panthro would nod at the young lion the edge of his mouth bearing traces of a small grin. Lion-O had grasped the strategic importance of his actions. Just one of the many marks of a potential leader in wartimes although it's more than apparent that something else was taking up the young king's attention. Setting aside his musings, Panthro continued. "This part of the desert is called the Raked Pass. Name speaks for itself and with just one look. How the canyons are splayed about like a barren scorching labyrinth. We can set up all kinds of ambushes from all these winding paths especially along the main passage right...here. If Mumm-Ra's army wishes to get here on foot, they'll be fighting tooth and nail for every inch if we're prepared enough."

"They can still attack from the air. They already showed they can." Tygra pointed out a matter-of-factly. He still bore the marks of his earlier crash during the battle mainly attributed to the bruises on his face and the ruffled singed fur on his bare arms and shoulders.

All eyes trained again on Panthro once again. The veteran seemed to have accepted the role of the de-facto commander not only of what's left of Avista's forces but also the various animals who came to their aid and volunteered to stay and defend. To the task at hand, he has already accepted that air combat will never be his strong suit but it doesn't mean they can't defend against it. "Captain Karil and his men are our only hope on the skies. For now. The rest of us down here can just hope to try and shoot them down when they get low enough."

"That might not be necessary. The present location is frequented by sandstorms which my ravens struggled as we scouted the area." The Ravenman captain nodded earnestly. His sharp eyes, the right one mechanical, were glued sharply at the projection before them. "It will be difficult for both sides to wage air battles and if such is to occur, they'd be reduced to brief skirmishes or very high altitude ones."

"It's safe to say I prefer that over a full siege any day." Tygra shrugged. "I guess making the floating city float will have to wait."

"We can focus on keeping Mumm-Ra's forces at bay until then." Cheetara stepped beside him, both sharing a subtle smile.

"How long will that be? We can't-" Lion-O was interrupted by a burst of sparks shooting overhead from one of the nearby terminal causing everybody to flinch. The lights dimmed and the holographic map flickered with a resounding dying whir. A pair of agitated owls were arguing by a dark corner something about picking the wrong access panel. The map and lights powered back up a half minute later to everyone's relief. Gritting his teeth, the lion continued. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack like sitting ducks! Mumm-Ra may be closing in on the final stone and we're stuck here bab-"

He would be interrupted again. This time not by another shower of sparks but by the various looks he was receiving. The lion was suddenly at a loss for words. Fortunately, Panthro broke the silence well aware of Lion-O's current state. "This is only temporary. We can't just leave them defenseless and at Mumm-Ra's mercy. He's got none of that to begin with. If only I still had my tank..."

"Not completely defenseless." Dobo scoffed at the remark. "My dogs and the fishmen would help man the perimeter and maybe sniff out any stragglers. I could also gather some supplies from Dog City. It's only a two day's hike after all and we know the quickest paths through this maze."

"We elephants will aid in rebuilding." Anet took in the scene of the still arguing pair of owls before adding. "The people here might also need a dose of calming won't you agree?"

"That'll be all then. I'll see you all at supper." Panthro spoke with finality and the group started to disperse. Anet took the liberty of relieving himself first of the claustrophobic confines of the room with the rest following suit. Dobo and Panthro remained behind with Captain Karil to discuss further about the city's defenses and its armory. Lion-O chose to stay behind as well until he felt a heavy palm rest against one of his shoulders.

"Better you let me handle this. Go along with the others." Panthro stirred the reluctant lion towards the door.

"As Lord of the Thundercats, I-!"

"We need you in best shape." Panthro cut him off bluntly and with a degree of sternness his voice lowering as they moved away from the others that remained. "That's not what you are right now. Get some food. Get some air. Heck, spend some time with the elephants if it'll do you _any_ good. Leave this to me for now."

Panthro's stare left no room for protest and so out of the war room he went. Lion-O initially planned on rejoining Tygra and Cheetara but quickly changed his mind and went off to the opposite direction. Avista's main spire housed most of its central structure like the command center, main hall, the council, a dungeon system, and of course, the waste depository which he and his fellow cats were nearly pitched off. However, he had no interests on all this for now as he headed down the long corridor. The few birds he came across skirted around his dismal lumbering form.

"Mind sharing what's on your mind?" Cheetara nearly startled him as she caught up. Her tone was laced with genuine concern and sympathy.

"No. Not right now, Cheetara. I just need to be alone. It's been quite day." He wanted to say yes as he gazed over at her. At least half of him wanted to. His clouded mind didn't help with matters either seeing Tygra with his arms crossed not too far behind the former cleric's battle-worn but nonetheless still striking appearance. The similar concerned looks the new couple shared passed him completely as he tried to bottle up those familiar twinges.

 _Last thing I need is to bring that up again._

Finding a moment to partially recompose himself, he straightened, addressing the two Thundercats.

"I'm fine. I'll see you both at supper with the others."

His attempt at a stony face was nowhere near convincing but Cheetara relented. Having sworn an oath to Jaga, she was prepared to do anything for the good of her king and if that meant allowing him space, then so be it. With a firm nod, she turns and joins Tygra keeping in mind to bring up the matter in the near future. The latter spared Lion-O a fleeting gaze before walking off with his mate.

Lion-O watched the couple for a few moments before sighing. Acceptance was still a work in progress and he clearly was still working on it. At least now, he can feel some degree of content at seeing his brother gain someone he truly desired, not just something earned or granted for whatever reason. He admits, at least to himself, that he felt envious of them but not the same envy and bitterness he felt initially when she had chosen his brother over him. Lion-O had already dealt with that fact. What he had perceived as rejection early on, he had come to realize that it can never be such as he was never chosen in the first place nor made the actual effort to approach. A misunderstood affection. But with Pumyra... Lion-O grounded his teeth at an attempt to curb the churning in his chest. Rejection suddenly seemed a better poison than betrayal.

As he rounded a corner, his absent-minded brooding caused him to bump into a pair of pigeons hauling a pile of scrap metal. Their indignant squawks were cut short as they staggered with their cargo and upon realizing who it was they tangled with. Lion-O's quick reflexes caused him reach out and steady them without a moment's notice. The two resumed their delivery with one uttering a forced word of thanks. Lion-O continued on his way deciding to stow his thoughts away until he's alone.

***xvx***

Avista could easily be summed up in a single glance at its once grandiose balcony bridging out of an equally elegant, and now also equally battered, council hall located in the highest floor of the main spire. The numerous blast craters and hunks of debris that littered the area were minuscule compared to what the still smoking wreckage of an Avistan fighter craft that lay dead center in the midst of it all had made. The sorry heap of avian technological wonder lay half-buried by a good portion of the hall's intricate and now collapsed dome in which the craft made its entry and met its fiery end. The state of the empty cockpit made it difficult to discern the pilot's fate but the crusted crimson adorning the seat was already a tell-tale sign.

Lion-O grimly circled around the wreckage making his way to what had remained of the balcony. Rough padded feet crunched against pebbles and glass shards as the lion halted by the edge of where the rest of the balcony had given away. Large debris had long tumbled down unto the lower levels and upon any poor soul who had happened in the vicinity. From this vantage point, he could clearly see that the other neighboring structures were in similar state if not worse. Having weathered the assault all the same, they all bore the scars from the myriad of scorch marks from heat-based weapons, explosions from missiles, and wrecks from downed aircraft with each in turn letting off plumes of dark smoke blanketing the skies in a grayish haze enough to partially hinder the setting desert sun.

As bleak as the scene was, the city was far from dead evidenced by the urgent bustle of the survivors. But the siege was just the beginning of the hardships on Avista. The terrorized local population was being ushered out of the shelters and to respective relief stations by fatigued ravenmen. Lion-O needed not to come closer for him to visualize the apparent grief and shock of the Avistans as they first laid eyes upon their once majestic city. There were minor riots springing about here and there as confused and enraged civilians quarreled among each other for even the simplest of reasons. The ravenmen, already strained from the battle, had little patience and therefore usually resulted to quicker but more violent methods of dispersing the groups. The other animal volunteers were generally relegated to minor roles in the relief effort as the xenophobic populace were quick to distrust the outsiders. They were mostly tasked with just moving the cargo and patrolling the outer perimeter. Some groups have even started exploring the nearby passes already.

Lion-O had never loved those long afternoon history sessions with his father's scholars. Not that he wasn't interested in the subject but was quite in fact the opposite. Only, the history he was being taught was something he could, and most of the time had, read out of the countless dusty tomes in the palace library. He hungered for knowledge but those which have been intentionally censored and kept hidden. Forbidden knowledge. Something in the likes of technology and the birdmen's floating city had piqued his young curious mind more than once. With what little he can recall, Avista was known for two things: xenophobia and technology. Both have made themselves manifest in the Thundercats' first trip to the city and he cannot deny that he was impressed by the latter and found the former a problem they'd soon need to address.

But despite the promise of superior technology, Avista still fell. Swiftly overwhelmed. Betrayed from within.

Just like Thundera.

A sharp crack was heard somewhere nearby followed by numerous squawks. Lion-O's keen eyes spotted a few ravenmen protectively surrounding a stack of crates. Some were overturned to reveal what might be rations. The citizens had scrambled away in panic but had formed a semi-circle after recovering now even more agitated. Between them stood Tygra whip unfurled and one hand resting on his gun's holster. His imposing figure helped the ravenmen's morale as they rallied to his side. Cheetara soon joined in with Kit and Kat, Anet lumbering a few paces behind. She raised a hand in a placating manner seemingly attempting to reason out to the agitated crowd and trying to gain some semblance of order.

As tense as the situation was, Lion-O was well aware of their state. They had just emerged from the shelters scared, confused, and angry. Most barely have even the slightest idea of why and how their precious city had fallen. A city where they had enjoyed a level of luxury and peace unknown to the rest of Third Earth until it was laid to ruins by Mumm-Ra and in no short contribution of their very leader Vultaire who may not have even bated an eye as he almost doomed thousands. He wouldn't blame the birds if some of them thought that the cats were behind this sudden _invasion_.

But unlike Thundera, Avista still lives. Avista was saved. And he will not be of better use to it just standing here.

Lion-O was about to turn away when something caught the corner of his eye. His keen senses managed to pick it up even in his distracted state. A brief tiny glint atop of one of the nearby cliffs. An area where one could easily get a good vantage point of the city almost as well as where he was. Lion-O paused, staring at where he thought was the source for a full minute. He could've sworn...

Nothing.

A pack of Labradors and Collies emerged nearby followed by another pack on a separate cliff all wielding makeshift climbing picks. They have already found a way to scale the cliffsides and were now exploring the upper areas of the canyon as well. Surely they would've sniffed out anything out of the ordinary. Repressing a shrug, Lion-O walked away to rejoin his fellow cats. Hopefully, the Avistans would all be made aware of the current events soon enough or else they could all forget about the search for the fourth stone for a long while.


End file.
